DIFFERENT!
by pujikyu
Summary: (untuk yg masih menunggu cerita ini, TOLONG BACA PENGUMUMAN!) Minnie. Seseorang dari negri peri yang berambisi untuk menjadi seorang anggota Girlband. Di bumi, harapannya akhirnya tercapai. Namun apakah Minnie bisa bertahan dengan berbagai macam cobaan yg dtang padanya? Lalu, Bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya yang unik & rumit? GS! UPDATE! KYUMIN, YEWOOK, SIBUM
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, Maaf."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN MAAF SEGAMPANG ITU, HAH?"

Yeoja berambut hitam legam itu tampak mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang tengah meluap-luap kepada Yeoja berpipi tembab di hadapannya.

"Bummie Eonni, sudah. Jangan terlalu kasar begitu!" Yeoja mungil berambut pendek yang duduk disamping Yeoja berambut hitam legam itupun mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat yang dipanggil 'Bummie Eonni' tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai? Kita bahkan belum debut, tapi Yeoja ini dengan seenaknya memutuskan hengkang? Shit!"

"Tolong maafkan aku. Aku sepertinya tak akan sanggup menjadi public figure bersama kalian, jadi lebih baik aku mundur." Yeoja berpipi tembab yang menjadi tersangka utama dari masalah inipun masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memutuskan hengkang dari dulu saja, hah? Alasan klasik! Aku tahu kau menerima tawaran untuk menjadi artis di Jepang! Dasar licik!"

Yeoja mungil yang merupakan magnae diantara merekapun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika melihat Eonni-eonni nya bertengkar hebat. Satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir sang yeoja yang memiliki suara tenor itu.

"Eo-nni jangan bertengkar, hiks."

Bummie yang mendengar isakan itupun menoleh kearah yeoja yang sedang menangis terisak tersebut. "Wokkie, Uljima~ Apa salah Eonni marah pada orang pembual dan licik seperti dia?" Ucap Bummie seraya mendelik tajam kearah Yeoja berpipi chubby yang terlihat santai-santai saja seolah tanpa beban.

"Tap-tapi jangan berbicara sekeras itu, eon. Hiks."

Bummie mengangkat wajah Wokkie, menatap mata caramel milik Yeoja berbadan mungil tersebut. "Kau tahu, Wokkie? Jika grup kita kurang 1 orang, maka kita tidak akan bisa debut. Kau mau perjuangan kita berakhir sia-sia?" Ujar Bummie seraya mengelus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Yeoja yang telah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Wokkie diam, tak berkata apapun. Hanya isakkan saja yang dia keluarkan. Membuat Bummie menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kita, Oppa?" Yeoja berambut hitam legam itupun bertanya kepada namja yang sedari tadi menjambak rambutnya frustasi di pojok ruangan. Bukan hanya frustasi gara-gara melihat anak-anak asuhannya bertengkar dashyat, dia juga frustasi akan kelanjutan karir yeoja-yeoja ini.

"Tak ada jalan lain," Namja itu menghela nafas berat. Amat sangat berat. "Kita harus cari pengganti Yoojin secepatnya jika kita masih mau bertahan."

"MWO?"

**VvVv**

Dorm Super Junior tampak tentram hari ini. Apakah kalian tahu Super Junior? Tentu saja, yang tak tahu siapa Super Junior itu pasti orang Kamse! Baiklah, Tolong abaikan kata-kata terakhir.

Beberapa member tampak bermalas-malasan di ruang TV, sebagian lagi memlih untuk tidur. Mereka memang sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Jarang-jarang kan artis sekelas Super Junior memiliki waktu senggang bersama-sama.

"YA! YA! YA!"

Suara teriakan heboh itu berhasil menyita sebagian orang yang berada di ruang tamu. Dengan segera mereka memberikan deathglare kepada namja berambut blonde yang tengah asik mengotak-atik handphonenya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Waegeurae? Berisik sekali!" Gerutu namja yang tengah asik begelut dengan PSP-nya memasang tampang sebal.

"Kalian tahu? Girl Grup baru SM entertainment kehilangan 1 anggotanya!" Seru Eunhyuk -sang pelaku peganggu kedamaian- dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Mwo?" Namja-namja itupun terpekik kaget.

"He? Bahkan mereka belum debut secara resmi." Ujar namja yang mempunyai suara paling merdu di Super Junior -Yesung.

"Ne. Lalu bagaimana dengan karir mereka selanjutnya Hyuk-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk yang memiliki rasa kepedulian paling tinggi diantara semua member.

"Molla. Sepertinya, Girl Group itu akan bubar. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berdua menjalankan debut resmi dengan konsep awal 3 orang? Itu akan sangat merepotkan, belum lagi debut resmi mereka kurang dari 2 minggu ini."

"Ck, Kasian sekali Hoobae-hoobae ku. Semoga mereka mendapatkan keputusan yang terbaik." Ujar Kyuhyun, sang magnae dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada PSP. Entahlah dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tulus atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah menyebutkannya.

"NE!"

**VvVv**

Putih. Semua yang berada disini memang didominasi oleh warna putih. Bunga-bunga yang terhampar di taman, hewan-hewan kecil yang hilir mudik, sampai bangunan-bangunan megah bak kerajaan di negri dongeng itupun berwarna putih. Dimana ini? Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, yang jelas ini adalah.. Negri Awan.

Dongeng? Tidak, ini nyata. Dimana ada sebuah kehidupan lain diatas langit. Gadis-gadis berwajah bak permata itupun berjalan dengan anggun diatas alas empuk yang kita ketahui bahwa itu adalah awan. Mereka sejenis apa? Bisa dikatakan, mereka itu Peri. Ya, mereka yang mengawasi kehidupan di bawah sana. Tidak semuanya bergelar peri, mereka yang sudah handal dan dewasa saja yang diberikan gelar tersebut oleh kerajaan. Namun jangan salah, semua orang yang ada disini itu mempunyai kekuatan. Ada yang kekuatannya berada dalam tongkat, baju, mahkota ataupun semacamnya.

"Lalala, Sowaneul Malhaebwa!"

Suara lembut itu terdengar menggema dari balik sebuah pohon berwarna putih yang jika kita sentuh akan sehalus kapas. Ah! Ternyata ada seorang Yeoja tengah memangku sebuah Ipad disana. Ipad itu tengah menampilkan ke 9 gadis cantik yang di bumi kita kenal dengan Girl's Generation sedang menari dan menyanyi dengan riangnya.

"Minnie ingin seperti mereka!" Ucapnya manja dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar Ipad. Sepertinya dia terlalu fokus, sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang yeoja yang tengah mengintipnya dari jauh.

"Hei, kudengar raja sedang tidak ada di negri awan yah?" Ucap seorang Yeoja berwajah cantik dan berambut sebahu itu.

"Ne. Pengawal-pengawal kerajaan juga sedang tidak ada, mereka ikut bersama raja. Entah kapan raja tua bangka itu akan kembali," Jawab Yeoja lain yang lebih cantik sedikit darinya.

"Bagus! Saatnya kita bertindak Jae-ah!"

"Bagaimana rencananya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau princess kita itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Girl Group yang berasal dari Korea Selatan itu?"

Jae mengangguk.

"Nah, kita hasut dia supaya ikut bersama kita, dan kita tuntun supaya menuju Free Hole. Dengan embel-embel, dia akan bisa seperti yeoja-yeoja yang sering dilihatnya itu!"

"He? Jadi kita akan membuangnya ke bumi? Apa tidak apa-apa Chul-ah?" Tanya Jae masih ragu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau alihkan perhatian para maid-maid itu, aku yang akan mengajaknya ke Free Hole." Ucap Chul seraya mendorong tubuh Jae menjauh darinya.

Yeoja yang akrab disapa 'chul' itupun menampakkan smirk andalannya. "It's Show time!"

Chul mulai berjalan menghampiri sang pricess yang masih asik dengan Ipadnya itu. Lalu dia duduk disamping sang princess. "Annyeong Minnie." Sapanya sok ramah.

Minnie segera mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang Yeoja cantik namun ber aura suram duduk disampingnya. "Nuguseyo?"

"Aku? Kau bisa panggil aku Chul Eonni."

Minnie menganggukan kepalanya singat seraya membeO. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Kau sangat suka pada mereka?" Tanya Chul hati-hati.

Minnie mengangguk antusias. "Ne! Minnie juga ingin seperti mereka."

"Jinjja? Mau Eonni tunjukan cara supaya bisa bertemu dan menjadi seperti mereka?"

Minnie membulatkan matanya seraya berdiri. Dia menatap Chul dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Dimana itu Eonni? Apa benar bisa?"

"Geurae. Ayo ikut Eonni!"

Chul bangkit dari duduknya, Minnie pun mengikutinya di belakang dengan senang hati. Chul tersenyum miring seraya mengangkat jempolnya kearah belakang, kearah Jae tentu saja.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah padang awan yang sangat luas. Minnie memandang sekitarnya dengan bingung. "Dimana ini Eonni?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa bertemu dan menjadi seperti gadis-gadis itu, Minnie. Bukankah itu impianmu?"

"NE!"

Dengan perlahan Chul berjalan kira-kira 2 meter dari arah Minnie. Dia mengetuk-etuk kakinya seperti memastikan sesuatu, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Chul pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Minnie. Dan otomatis, Minnie menghampiri Chul.

"Wae Eonni?"

"Eonni minta mahkota dan Ipod mu boleh?" Pinta Chul seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi Eonn-"

"Kau mau tidak bertemu dan bisa menjadi seperti mereka?"

Minnie pun mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya melepaskan mahkotanya. Mahkota yang berisi kekuatan Minnie sebenarnya. Lalu dia segera menyerahkan mahkota beserta Ipadnya pada Chul. Chul menerimanya dengan senang hati. Chul tiba-tiba saja memejamkan matanya, mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Membuat Minnie yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan. Dengan satu helaan nafas, Chul pun menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Minnie. Menahannya sebentar, lalu-

BRUK!

Menjatuhkan Minnie ke lubang yang sebenarnya tersamarkan oleh awan-awan tersebut. Chul tersenyum lebar ketika mendegar teriakan Minnie yang menggema di lorong itu.

"AAAAAAAAA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Gaje yah? Emang! Dongeng lagi :D mian, FF ini baru jadi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Dengan ngebut dan otak yang dipaksa buat mikir, jadi hasilnya aneh. Gak ada planning nya sama sekali sih, FF ini tercetus ditengah-tengah otak saya yang lagi ruwet tadi siang._.v

Jadi gimana? Lanjut atau END? Saya sih terserah Readers, kalo bnyak Review sih saya mau lanjut :D

Udah ah. last,

**Mind To Review? - Ji0298**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : PuJi SparkyuElf II (Sung Ji Woo)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama & other-

**Disclaimer** : They're Not Mine^^

**Warning WAJIB BACA!** : Maaf sebelumnya. Ada salah seorang readers yang bilang bahwa pernah baca FF ini sampai beberapa chapter di tempat lain, dan dia bilang kata-katanya sangat persis dengan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan saya merasa, dia menuduh saya... PLAGIAT?

Oke! Saya mau ingatkan pada kalian, FF ini udah SAYA PUBLISH di FB dengan uname facebook Puji SparkyuElf II! Dan di FB, saya udah publish sekitar 2 chapter waktu saya publish chap pertama disini. Jadi gak heran kalau kata-katanya sangat mirip, kan? Toh ini cerita saya juga~ Bahkan di notes FB itu, saya tulis ** Ji0298 **di akhir ceritanya. Apa chingu tak melihat tulisan yang sama dengan pen-name saya itu?

Saya gak bermaksud buat marah dan sok apa gitu sama seseorang itu, cuma berniat mengingatkan kok. Karna saya gak munafik bahwa saya adalah orang yang sensitif. Gak suka dituduh yang enggak-enggak padahal saya gak ngelakuin hal tersebut!

Oke, Thanks. Mungkin chingu salah satu readers setia saya di FB. Tapi, jika anda bilang bahwa anda tidak mengenal Uname FB saya berarti ada yang salah dgn anda, karna tidak mungkin ada FF yang isinya sama hampir 100% dengan author berbeda. Kecuali 1 kemungkinan, ada yang COPAS FF saya. Karna saya berani sumpah, ini IDE saya! Maaf atas kata-kata saya jika kurang berkenan untuk anda ^^

**I** **Hope** **You** **Like** **It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**08.00 PM**

Pintu berbahan besi itupun tertutup dari arah dalam. Meninggalkan seorang namja yang bisa dibilang tampan tengah memasang tampang suram tepat didepan pintu bertuliskan 3K tersebut. Dia diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tak peduli angin malam kota Seoul yang cukup kencang menerpa kulit terluar tubuhnya. Dia terlihat menghela nafas berat, lalu perlahan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Siapa yang tidak frustasi ketika sesuatu yang kau tunggu-tunggu dan kau mimpikan selama ini menghilang begitu saja ketika selangkah lagi kau akan mendapatkannya? Ya, begitulah yang dirasakan Lee Seunggi. Manager muda yang ditugaskan untuk mengasuh sebuah girl group baru yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami kehancuran bahkan sebelum mereka debut secara resmi.

3K (read : Three Key). Begitulah nama girl group tersebut. Ada yang tanya kenapa nama groupnya se-simple itu? 3K adalah sebuah girlband yang terdiri dari 3 anggota, wanita tentu saja. Rata-rata umur mereka sekitar 23-24 tahun. Ketiga personelnya bernama Kim Yoojin, Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook. Karna persamaan huruf di marga mereka inilah yang membuat girlband itu akhirnya dinamai 3K.

Mereka adalah girl group jebolan SM Entertainment. Siapa yang tak kenal management raksasa di Korea Selatan itu? Hampir semua artis dari sana sudah pasti terkenal. Baik di negara asalnya, maupun mancanegara Seperti misalnya TVXQ, Super Junior, Girl's Generation, Shinee, f(x) dll. Dan seakan tak mau ketinggalan, tahun ini rencananya SM Entertainment ingin menambah artisnya lagi. Tidak seperti girl groupnya yang sudah debut terlebih dahulu seperti Girl's Generation yang mempunyai Perfect Concept, dan f(x) dengan Teenage Concept, girl group baru ini akan menunjukkan sebuah gebrakan baru. Dimana konsep 'awal' girlband ini adalah Sexy, Unique, dan sedikit Freak. Bukankah jarang ada group yang mempunyai konsep se-istimewa itu?

Dan jangan remehkan anggota-anggota group ini, mereka juga mengalami masa-masa trainee. Kalau dijelaskan lebih rinci, yang mengalami masa trainee terlama itu Kibum. Dan Yoojin, adalah anggota yang hanya trainee selama 3 bulan. Artinya dia adalah anggota yang mempunyai masa trainee paling pendek. Dan juga, walaupun 3K belum menjalani debut resmi, tapi para Yeoja-Yeoja cantik itu sudah mulai terjun ke dunia entertainment. Baik itu sebagai figuran dalam sebuah film, bintang iklan ataupun sebagai guest star dalam sebuah MV.

Dan juga, walaupun mereka adalah artis asuhan SM Entertainment, mereka itu diberi perhatian 'berbeda' oleh pemimpin SM. Dorm mereka ditempatkan berjauhan dengan artis-artis SM lainnya, dan bahkan kantor tempat biasa latihan maupun rapat itu dipisahkan. Dimana mereka disatukan dengan trainee-trainee bocah yang mungkin masa debutnya akan beberapa tahun mendatang. Maka tak heran jika personel 3K tidak begitu dekat dengan artis-artis SM lain yang sudah debut dan tentunya terkenal. Hanya mengetahui SM Entertainment akan mengeluarkan girl group baru, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi artis-artis SM yang mempunyai jadwal kerja yang padat dan tak terlalu mementingkan masalah yang memang lebih berhak diurus oleh management tersebut. Entahlah itu perlakuan 'istimewa' yang berarti negatif atau positif.

Begitulah daftar riwayat singkat girl group yang di-manageri oleh Lee Seunggi. Debut resmi group itu sekitar 2 minggu lagi, dan tak sedikit orang yang menunggu mereka ketika mendengar desas-desus SM Entertainment akan mengeluarkan group baru. Meskipun identitas group tersebut masih menjadi rahasia.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Lee Seunggi mendadak frustasi dan seakan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya detik ini juga. Disaat sebentar lagi girl group ini akan mengepakkan sayapnya di dunia entertainment yang 'sesungguhnya', 1 dari 3 anggota tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk hengkang dari group 3K. Kim Yoojin. Yeoja yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalan 3K dengan masa trainee paling sebentar dan keluar dengan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan personel lain. Dan yang membuat Seunggi terheran-heran, kesal sekaligus terkejut, petinggi SM membiarkan Yoojin hengkang tanpa ada hal yang dipermasalahkan. Seolah 3K bukan sebuah girl group yang akan melaksanakan debut sebentar lagi, entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan otak petinggi SM itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin Seunggi menyuruh Yoojin untuk tetap di 3K sementara petinggi SM saja sudah memberinya ijin untuk hengkang tanpa persyaratan apapun! Damn! Bukan karna apa-apa, Seunggi hanya merasa kasihan saja kepada Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka sangat menunggu-nunggu debut ini, tapi semuanya hancur bahkan sebelum keinginan mereka untuk debut belum tercapai. Seunggi tak ingin perjuangan anak-anak asuhannya menjadi sia-sia selama beberapa tahun menjalani masa trainee.

Dan satu-satunya solusi yang diberikan oleh sang petinggi SM adalah: Cari anggota pengganti Yoojin sebelum hari dimana 3K akan debut, terserah Yeoja itu siapa, yang penting dia mempunyai skill yang bagus dan cocok dengan 3K. Jika hari dimana 3K akan debut dan Seunggi tak kunjung menemukan Yeoja itu, maka 3K harus terpaksa dibubarkan. Entah bagaimana nasib Kibum & Ryeowook. Akan terluntang-lantung mungkin? Bertanya dimana tanggung jawab sang pemimpin? Dia bilang bahwa 'kalian jadi artis sebagai 3K, jika satu orang tidak ada, dengan maaf kalian tidak bisa debut dengan kekurangan seperti itu' See? Jadi keputusan ini sangat mudah diubah-ubah sebenarnya.

Mungkin sebagian diantara kalian mengernyit heran dengan sikap petinggi management yang terkesan acuh itu. Ya, bisa diakui girl group 3K tidak dipersiapkan secara rinci dan matang. Bahkan rencana dibentuknya merekapun seakan-akan tidak direncanakan. Sebagian anggota adalah anggota buangan dari group lain, dan sebagian lainnya mempunyai 'alasan' lain sehingga bisa masuk ke 3K. Entah itu dengan alasan 'luck', 'susah payah' ataupun 'semaunya sang pemilih' yang sepertinya bermakna ambigu. Oke, ini bisa dibilang sedikit catatan hitam sebenarnya.

Seunggi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Seunggi harus menemukan jalan keluarnya. Setelah benar-benar memantapkan hatinya, Seunggi pun bergegas menuju mobil Renault Samsung Sm5 berwarna hitam yang terparkir beberapa meter tak jauh darinya. Akan kemana dia? Malam-malam begini dia akan mencari seorang wanita dimana? Di Bar? Hah, sangat tidak mungkin!

"Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan Yeoja yang cocok di beberapa sekolah musik yang terkenal itu. Oke, Fighting Lee Seunggi!"

**VvVvV**

**Meanwhile..**

Bingung. Hanya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yeoja imut itu. Dimana ini? Kenapa sepi dan gelap sekali? Dan.. Kenapa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit terasa sakit? Oh, Dan kenapa kulitnya merasa dingin? Di negri awan kan selalu hangat dan empuk. Sementara sesuatu yang kini dipijaknya terasa keras.

Yeoja dengan dress berwarna putih gading dengan lengan panjang dan sedikit bergelembung dibawahnya itu tampak menggaruk rambutnya yang dikepang asal. Wajahnya merengut, dia benar-benar kebingungan. Bukankah tadi dia bersama dengan Chul Eonni? Dan katanya Chul Eonni mau mempertemukannya dengan girlband-girlband yang selalu dilihatnya di layar ipad itu. Mana? Jangankan bertemu dengan ke 9 gadis itu, sekarang malah Chul Eonni tidak ada. Mana ipadnya berada ditangan Chul Eonni lagi! Eothokke? Gadis imut ini harus bagaimana?

Daripada kebingungan dan terus berdiam diri ditempat yang tanpa ada penerangannya sama sekali, akhirnya Yeoja yang tak memakai alas kaki itupun berjalan. Tak jelas tujuan dia kemana, dia hanya berjalan sesuka hati.

Cukup lama dan jauh dia berjalan. Hingga akhinya kebingungan kembali menguasai dirinya. Membuat perjalanannya terheti untuk sesaat.

Whoah!

Mata Yeoja berwajah oriental itu berbinar-binar ketika pandangannya terarah pada layar (yang lebih besar dari layar ipadnya) yang tengah menampilkan ke 9 gadis yang biasa Yeoja itu lihat di ipadnya. Mungkin saking terkenalnya ke 9 gadis tersebut hingga Yeoja itu bisa menemukannya dimana-mana.

"Sowaneul Malhaebwa!"

**VvVvV**

**11.02 PM**

Seunggi menghembuskan nafas beratnya beberapa kali. Dia sudah mendatangi beberapa sekolah musik terkenal di Seoul. Banyak memang yang skill mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi, ayolah! Tampang dan penampilan juga menjadi modal utama untuk menjadi seorang public figure. Dan dengan hanya melihat melalui data-data yang informasinya dibatasi, Seunggi tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Paling tidak, Seunggi harus melakukan acara audisi supaya bisa melihat langsung tampilan orang-orang itu.

Tapi itu juga bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan. Ada beratus-ratus siswi yang datanya sudah dibaca Seunggi ketika tadi dia menyinggahi sekolah-sekolah musik, bayangkan guys! Ratusan! Bisa-bisa waktu Seunggi akan terbuang begitu saja, belum lagi jika nanti ketika audisi ada yang kurang ini-lah itu-lah, merepotkan!

Seunggi tampak mempercepat laju langkahnya, dia baru saja menyinggahi sekolah music yang berada di sekitar Myeongdong. Karna sekolah itu terletak sedikit 'dalam' dan melewati beberapa koridor, maka dengan terpaksa Seunggi meninggalkan mobilnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan kurang lebih pukul 11 malam. Jalanan juga sudah cukup lenggang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berkeliaran di luar rumah.

Seunggi melambatkan laju langkahnya ketika mobil mewahnya sudah terlihat, mobilnya dia parkirkan di dekat sebuah toko kaset. Toko kaset terbesar yang cukup terkenal di Myeongdong. Seunggi menyebrang jalan dengan santai, toh jalanan juga sudah sepi.

Baru saja Seunggi ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, sebuah suara yang bisa dibilang sedikit aneh mengintrupsi gerakannya. Seunggi mengedarkan pandangannya, keadaan disekitarnya benar-benar sepi. Lantas, suara aneh apa itu?

Dahi Seunggi berkerut ketika retina matanya menangkap siluet seorang em.. Kalau dilihat dari posisi Seunggi orang itu sepertinya Yeoja. Tidak mungkin kan seorang pria memakai dres dengan rambut dikepang asal?

Entah suruhan siapa, Seunggi melangkahkan kakinya. Sedikit mendekat kearah Yeoja tersebut. Seunggi mengedarkan pandangannya, untung jalanan saat ini benar-benar sepi. Eh? Kenapa dia mengedarkan pandangannya? Em, dia hanya tak mau Yeoja itu disebut sebagai orang gila saja. Menari dan menyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas, dan lihatlah! Dia tak memakai alas kaki. Benar-benar!

**'Neoui** **Fantasyreul** **sumgimeobsi** **malhaebwa'**

Seunggi menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar Yeoja itu bernyanyi. Mengikuti lirik dalam video yang sedang diputar di dalam toko kaset sana. Suara dari benda elektronik itu teredam, tidak terlalu terdengar sampai keluar. Dan dengan begitu, Seunggi bisa mendengar jelas suara Yeoja tersebut.

**'Naneun** **Genie** **gireul** **boyeojulge~'**

Seunggi mengelus-elus dagunya ketika mendengar suara panjang Yeoja itu. Suara Yeoja itu bertipe Galau Voice. Galau Voice? Begini, kalau menurut pendengaran Seunggi, Suara Yeoja itu dibilang Tenor tidak, dibilang Barithone apalagi. Namun Seunggi akui suaranya tidak jelek, dan malah terdengar unik.

**'Niga** **gajin** **sowon** **sumgimeobsi** **malhaebwa'**

**'Neoui** **Genie** **naega** **deureojulge~'**

Dan teknik bernyanyi Yeoja ini bagus. Cara dia mengatur nafas sangat hebat, nada tinggi itupun tercapai dengan mulus.

**'Lalala lalala~'**

Seunggi semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika dia melihat Yeoja itu menggerakan tubuhnya, mengikuti apa yang dilihatnya -lagi-. Seunggi akui gerakan Yeoja itu sedikit mirip dengan aslinya, sesekali Yeoja itu menggerakan tubuhnya sesuka hati. Namun itu tidak membuat acara menarinya menjadi buruk, malah terlihat tambah bagus. Dia menggunakan Blood-elf & Milky way Style, gerakan yang menggila namun membutuhkan kelenturan tubuh. 'Keren!' itulah yang terlintas di benak Seunggi.

**Deg**

Seunggi membulatkan matanya ketika Yeoja itu membuat gerakan memutar. Sehingga wajahnya yang imut-imut itu terlihat oleh Seunggi selama, yah beberapa detik. Seunggi sekali lagi memandang sekelilingnya yang memang benar-benar sepi, lalu sebuah smirk tercipta di bibirnya. Suaranya bagus, skill dancenya? Juga bagus! Wajah? Jangan ditanya, Yeoja itu sangat manis, imut dan cantik. Dan.. Body? Yeoja itu menurut Seunggi. Sexy! Walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tubuhnya itu sepertinya akan sukses membuat mata para namja segar terus, mungkin. Apalagi? Semua yang ada pada Yeoja itu cocok dengan 3K! Ya!

'I Got It' Jerit batin Seunggi heboh.

Sementara Yeoja yang kita ketahui Minnie itu, tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya terfokus pada layar didalam sana. Bertanya kenapa Minnie hapal dan sangat suka lagu itu? Begini, Sungmin kan berasal dari negri atau alam(?) yang mengandung unsur-unsur peri. Dan Tell Me Your Wish atau Sowaneul Malhaebwa bukanlah kata/hal yang aneh di kalangan para peri. Kebiasaan mereka untuk sesekali memberi bantuan pada mahluk di bumi membuat mereka bisa dibilang sering menggunakan kalimat itu. Dan Ya.. itulah yang membuat Minnie hapal dan sangat suka pada lagu itu. Lalu, kenapa Minnie seperti sangat tergila-gila dengan Girlband yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut? Hm.. Entahlah. Minnie merasa sedikit iri ketika melihat mereka. Kenapa? Yeoja-yeoja itu ber-9 dan selalu bersama dimana-mana, sedangkan Minnie? Dia selalu sendiri! 'Andai saja Minnie juga menjadi seperti mereka, selalu ada teman kemanapun dan dimanapun.'. Begitulah khayalan Minnie ketika sedang dilanda rasa Galau.

Sementara itu, Seunggi terlihat berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu. "Jogiyo~" Ucapnya sopan & ramah ketika sudah berada persis di belakang Minnie.

Minnie yang mendengar suara seseorang dibelakngnya pun menoleh. Minnie mengerutkan keningnya, dia mengerjap-erjapkan mata polosnya, wajahnya sedikit miring. Astaga, itu pose imut dan terseksi yang Minnie perbuat secara spontan.

'Yeoja macam apa dia ini?' Seunggi berbatin ria.

"Nuguseyo?"

"A-ah! Lee Seunggi Imnida."

"Lee Seunggi?" Minnie menyipitkan matanya. Ah, apakah orang ini ingin meminta bantuannya? Hei, kalian tidak lupa kan jika dia ini datang dari negri apa? Yah, walaupun memang Minnie belum menjadi peri yang 'sesungguhnya', tapi tentu sedikit-sedikit dia bisa membantu seseorang dengan kekuatannya.

"Sowaneul Malhaebwa!"

Seunggi terkejut dan membulatkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Beritahu aku harapanmu? He? Memang itu bukanlah kata yang aneh menurut Seunggi. Tapi saat ini dia baru saja menemui seseorang yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya, dan secara spontan orang itu mengucapkan kata tersebut pada Seunggi. Hei, apakah di wajah Seunggi tercetak kata 'Aku sedang sangat berharap padamu' dengan jelas saat ini? Tidak mungkin kan? -_-

"Ohem, aku ingin menawarimu sesuatu."

"Menawari sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Seunggi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Entah kenapa dia mempunyai harapan besar kepada Yeoja ini. Dan dia sangat percaya diri, dan juga yakin! Bahwa Yeoja ini akan menerima tawaran itu.

Minnie kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan aura yang ada disekitar namja didepannya. Ya, Minnie memang mahir membaca aura seseorang. Kespecial-an Minnie, mungkin? Aura disekitar namja itu sedikit suram, resah, panik, gelisah, yang mungkin akan lebih singkat jika kita menyebutnya galau.

"Kau mau kuajak ikut masuk sebuah Girl Band? Ini Girl Group dari SM Entertainment!" Apakah Seunggi tak terlalu frontal? Mengajak seseorang masuk sebuah Girlband secara cuma-cuma, dan menyebutkan SM Entertainment sebagai agensinya. Hei, jika Yeoja-Yeoja normal, bisa menjalani audisi masuk SM Entertainment saja rasanya sudah sangat senang sekali! Walaupun tak lolos, setidaknya mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika idol-idol mereka menjalani audisi di SM Entertainment. Tapi, sekali lagi author tekankan, bahwa Seunggi sudah sangat merasa yakin bahwa seseorang didepannya ini akan mau. Tuh, bahkan Seunggi saja lupa menanyakan nama Yeoja itu saking antusiasnya.

"Girl Band? Girl Group? SM Entertainment? Apa maksudnya?" Minnie bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Itu, itu yang namanya Girlband. Dimana kau akan sekelompok dengan gadis-gadis seumuranmu, dan akan menari juga bernyanyi diatas panggung seperti mereka." Ucap Seunggi seraya menunjuk TV Plasma yang menampilkan Klip Video berisi ke-9 gadis yang sudah sangat terkenal di Korea itu.

"Jadi, jadi kau mangajakku untuk menjadi seperti mereka dan mengajakku untuk bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Tentu! Nanti mereka juga akan satu agensi denganmu, SM Entertainment. Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari jika kau mau." Seunggi dengan sabar menjelaskan. Dia bahkan tak sadar dengan pertanyaan Minnie yang terdengar aneh. Siapa orang yang tak mengenal istilah Girlband atau Girlgroup, eoh?

Mata Minnie berbinar-binar. Kalian tidak melupakan obsesi Yeoja imut-imut ini kan? Obsesi yang membawanya jatuh ke bumi. "AKU MAU!"

Seunggi terkejut ketika mendengar suara Minnie yang terbilang ekstrim itu. Namun tak lama, dia tersenyum lebar, Sangat lebar! Apa dia bilang, pasti Yeoja ini mau. Siapa yang tak mau masuk agensi SM Entertainment? Bisa bersama-sama dengan namja-namja tampan dan kece sekelas Super Junior, TVXQ, Shinee, dll. Whuah, itu adalah mimpi yang sangat indah sekali!

Minnie tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan seperti gadis-gadis yang dilihatnya selama ini. Mempunyai teman dan bersama-sama ketika dimanapun dan kapanpun. Juga nanti dia bersama temannya itu akan menari dan menyanyi dengan riangnya diatas panggung. Benar-benar-

**Wush~**

Angin yang cukup besar menerpa tubuh Minnie hingga sedikit limbung dan akhirnya jatuh diatas trotoar. Entah, tubuh Minnie yang terlalu bagaimana atau apa, hingga membuat dia tumbang hanya dengan angin seperti itu. Bertanya bagaimana keadaan Seunggi? Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Minnie, tersenyam-senyum sendiri seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. '3K akhirnya selamat!' Batinnya heboh. So, jangan salahkan dia yang tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

**Puk!**

Minnie mengusap-usap kepalanya ketika merasakan sesuatu jatuh keatasnya. Minnie mengambil benda itu. Matanya menyipit. Ini seperti.. Dompet? Berwarna putih sedikit mengandung unsur Sapphire Blue, dengan diamond-diamond indah dan asli disekelilingnya. Membuat dompet itu tampak mewah. Mata kelinci milik Minnie berbinar-binar senang ketika melihatnya.

Karna penasaran, Yeoja itupun membuka dompet tersebut. Didalamnya ada banyak sekali Credit Card. Namun satu yang membuat Minnie menyipitkan matanya. Sebuah kartu berwarna Sapphire Blue yang warnanya sangat mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Minnie berdiri seraya berusaha mengambil kartu tersebut. Ohem, sepertinya ini adalah.. Kartu nama? Minnie mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca sesuatu yang tertera pada kartu tersebut.

Name : **Lee** **Sungmin**

'Lee Sungmin?' Minnie membatin. Ah, sepertinya Chul Eonni masih berbaik hati kepada Yeoja imut-imut ini. Dia memberikan sebuah identitas diri untuk Minnie ketika tinggal di bumi.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku sampai lupa! Siapa namamu, Aegyo Yeoja?"

**VvVvV**

Namja tampan itu tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Diapun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mukanya ditekuk, hah untung saja wajahnya tampan. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah ada yang menimpuk wajahnya yang sungguh sangat memprihatinkan itu.

"Kemana dia? Lama sekali!" Gerutunya kesal. Karna merasa bosan dan moodnya sedang tidak baik, akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam, PSP. Then, akhirnya suara-suara dari game yang sedang dimainkannya itupun menggema di ruangan yang memang benar-benar sepi tersebut.

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Suara yang teridentifikasi sebagai langkah seseorang itu membut nama tersebut mem-pause kan gamenya. Siapa tau saja, itu orang yang sedang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"He? Seunggi-Hyung?" Sahutnya ketika melihat seorang namja tampan berbadan agak besar berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tampak buru-buru?

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" Tanya Seunggi seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Seunggi itu sudah menetap cukup lama di SM Entertainment, apalagi pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang manager. Dia pasti sibuk bolak-balik ke kantor SM yang satu ke kantor SM yang lain. Mengurus tektek bengek yang biasa diurus olehseorang manager tentunya. Jadi jangan heran jika dia cukup akrab dengan beberapa artis SM.

"Aku? Aku sedang menunggu Donghae-hyung. Tadi aku baru saja menghadap Sooman Sajangnim."

"Ah iya, apa Sooman Sajangnim ada di dalam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja didepannya ini sedikit aneh.

"Yasudah ak-"

"Dimana ini?" Ucapan seorang yeoja dari arah pintu masuk itupun membuat Seunggi dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka. Seunggi terlihat menepuk pelan dahinya, sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yeoja itu dengan tatapan aneh & heran.

"Sungmin-ah, kau duduk disini dulu yah. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Tapi kau akan menempati janjimu itukan?"

"Ne, percayalah padaku! Aku pergi, jangan kemana-mana!"

Dan akhirnya Seunggi pun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di loby gedung tersebut. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran, Yeoja dihadapannya ini memakai dress putih, rambutnya tampak sedikit acak-acakan, dan kaki yang dibiarkan bertelanjang alias tidak memakai alas kaki.

'Apa hubungan Seunggi-Hyung dengan wanita ini?' Kyuhyun berbatin. 'Omo! Apa Yeoja ini pacar Seunggi Hyung? Lalu Dia hamil karna Seunggi Hyung dan Seunggi Hyung menghadap Sooman Sajangnim untuk keluar dari SM Entertainment karna mau bertanggung jawab!' Batin Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan dan sangat drama -_-

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnyapun seketika memegang tengkuknya, dia merasa sedikit aneh. Sungmin pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, dimana Kyuhyun sedang duduk seraya menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Auramu suram sekali. Tolong netralkan sedikit," Ucap Sungmin kearah Kyuhyun ketika merasakan aura disekitar Kyuhyun sangat gelap.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya. Hei, lancang sekali Yeoja ini! Apa dia tidak lihat dia sedang duduk bersama siapa? Kyuhyun Super Junior, aish benar-benar Yeoja ini!

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal dan sedikit emosi. Jadi kumohon redakan sedikit emosimu dan bersikaplah santai."

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya. Dia shock! Baru beberapa menit Yeoja ini berada didekatnya dan dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun? Apa Yeoja ini peramal?

"Kau peramal?"

"Ani, aku peri."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bercanda, di dunia ini mana ada peri!"

Sungmin terdiam. Benar juga, dia kan sedang di bumi. Tidak semua orang di bumi percaya bahwa peri itu ada. "Em, aku seorang anggota Girlband. Kau sendiri apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Girlband? Seperti kau ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk remeh Sungmin. "Dan hei! Kau ini dari planet mana? Kau tak lihat bahwa aku ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun, si Magnae tertampan di Super Junior! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu begitulah."

"Super Junior?" Sungmin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Nama makanan apa itu?"

HAH? "YA!"

**VvVvV**

**Next Chap~**

"MWO?"

"Baiklah, aku kalah."

"Satu bulan?"

"Kau harus berlatih keras, buat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan!"

"Kuakui dia memang mempunyai Skill yang bagus, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka pada Yeoja itu!"

"Apa itu Press Conference?"

"Bukankah dia sudah lama di SM? Seingatku, aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu masih jaman-jaman Trainee."

"K-kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"YA! Sebenarnya Kau ini manusia macam apa eoh?"

**A/N :**

Gimana? Kalian mulai ngerti kan sama cerita aneh ini? Soalnya saya udah jelasin semuanya sampai ke akar-akar nya loh, ampe kenapa Minnie suka sama lagu itu aja saya jelasin sampai detail ._. Tapi yah, jika masih ada yang belum ngerti, silahkan tanya saja pada saya.

Baiklah, Saya lagi gak pengen banyak cincong untuk chp ini. Mood Labil saya sedang kumat. Mohon dimaklumi.

**Thanks To :**

**Guest (1)| Rilianda** **Abelira| QMingKyutes1371| ANAKNYADONGHAE| Lya** **Clouds| dindaR| Hyugi** **Lee| rikha**-**chan| Farihadaina| Guest(2)| minoru| Malidaminne| BbuingBbuing137| Shim** **Yeonhae| nana| olive1315| dan yang udah Fav-in FF ini saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya #Deepbow**

Bagi yang nanyain kelanjutan FF 'This is Game', saya stop FF itu buat di FFn. Saya publish ulang di FB dengan judul 'Scandal!' cerita & penulisannya saya rombak. Jadi jalan ceritanya sedikit beda dan Fresh. Jadi Gak bkal bikin mata perih lagi kayak dulu. Hhe. Jika mau, kalian bisa mampir ke FB saya. Kalo enggak sih juga gak papa~

See u next chap~ (Semoga)

And Last, **MIND TO** **REVIEW**? ** Ji0298**


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FF Ini, Saya beritahukan bahwa FF ini saya pindahkan Ke FB. Maklum, saya udah kelas 9, udah mau sibuk-sibuknya. Saya bisa ngepost FF aja udah bersyukur banget. Karna saya tidak ingin repot, jadi saya sekaligus aja publishnya di FB. Gak dipencar kayak dulu.

Dan FF DIFFERENT benar-benar saya stop dari FFn! keke~ Oke, bagi yang masih penasaran bisa liat di FB saya:

→ **Puji SparkyuElf II**

Dan saya akan masukin ke list-tag nya nanti :DD

Terimakasih buat yang selama ini nungguin FF gaje Ini, Kiss & Deep Hug lah dari author (з´⌣`ε)

akhir kata,

Wassalam


End file.
